2D
by prof. creau
Summary: Keluarga Akashi pindah rumah. Tak sengaja Akashi menemukan sebuah cermin yang di dalamnya terdapat seseorang yang telah mencuri hatinya. "Hello!" "Ha... halo," "Kuroko Tetsuya." "Huh?" "Itu namaku."
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**2D © creau**

**Pair**: _**AKAKURO**_! YEAAAH~! GIMME APPLAUSE! XDD (?) #ricuhsendiri #digunting nyempil **KiseAka**

**Genre**: _Romance/Fantasy—maybe_

**Rate**: Kid-teen

**Warning**: OOC, nista, typo, bad EYD, romanceless kayaknya #OTL **don't like, don't read! #snip**

_**Catatan**__: uhm, sebelumnya saya pernah buat romance, hasilnya fail banget. Semoga yang ini gak sefail yang lalu and hope you like it, guys~ ^^_

Sebuah rumah, di suatu pagi yang cerah. Banyak kotak-kotak dan barang-barang lainnya yang dimasukan ke dalam rumah. Rumah itu baru dibeli satu minggu yang lalu oleh keluarga Akashi. Catnya masih bagus, halamannya luas, dan letaknya strategis. Kenapa sang pemilik rumah yang terdahulu menjual dengan harga yang terbilang murah? Terkadang pikiran setiap manusia itu sulit ditebak.

Akashi Seijuurou, enam belas tahun, calon siswa dari Teiko High School, sedang melangkan kakinya menuju rumah yang akan ditempatinya bersama keluarganya. Ia ingin membereskan kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Saat menaiki anak tangga, terdengar suara.

_Tuk._

_Tuk._

_Tuk._

Seperti ada yang mengetuk. Akashi memperhatikan sekeliling. Pintu luar terbuka lebar. Tak ada orang sama sekali. Ayah dan ibunya masih di luar, mengambil beberapa barang penting sepertinya. Orang-orang yang bertugas membawa barang ada di lantai dua. Jelas-jelas suaranya berasal dari sana, sekitar ruang tamu. Ah, sudahlah, mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya saja karena ia kurang tidur selama perjalanan.

.

Makan malam tadi berkesan biasa saja. Masakan ibu yang hangus dengan dapurnya yang juga agak hangus itu memang biasa. Kalau hasil masakan ibu seperti Parah Kuin itu baru luar biasa. Luar biasa anehnya, bisa dicurigai beli di restoran terdekat dengan via pesan antar.

Akashi menarik selimutnya. Hari ini ia merasa lelah karena perjalanan yang panjang. Perlahan... mata dwi warna itu menutu—

_Tuk._

_Tuk._

_Tuk._

—suara apa barusan? Akashi membalikan badannya dan mengabaikan suara itu. Namun, lama-kelamaan suara itu makin keras terdengar. Seperti suara orang menggedor. Bukan, bukan menggedor pintu. Seperti suara seseorang menggedor kaca—jendela mungkin.

Suaranya berasal dari lantai dasar.

Akashi kesal. Ia mengibaskan selimutnya dengan kasar dan beranjak dari sana. Ia turun ke lantai dasar, mencari sumber suara. Siapa tahu itu suara jendela yang belum ditutup. Tiba-tiba langkah kakinya terhenti. Pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah cermin yang sangat besar. Cermin itu melekat pada dinding. Terdapat ukiran tumbuhan di setiap sudutnya.

Tunggu...

Rasanya di ruangan ini—ruang tamu—ia tidak melihat cermin ini.

Ia berjalan menuju cermin itu. Refleksi dirinya terpantul, surai merah dengan warna mata ganda—kuning dan merah, turunan dari ayah tercinta. Tangannya iseng, ingin menyentuh cermin itu. Tepat ketika ia menyentuh permukaan cermin itu, refleksi dirinya berubah—_"Hello."_

Akashi tidak bisa menutupi rasa kagetnya. Hal itu terjadi secara spontan.

Bayangan Akashi pada cermin itu berubah. Di depannya bukan dirinya, melainkan seseorang yang lebih pendek dari dirinya dengan rambut berwarna biru terang. Kulitnya seperti porselen, putih dan nampak lembut.

"_Halo,"_ sapa bayangan itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ha—"

"—Sei-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Akashi menengok ke sumber suara. "Tidak bisa tidur, kaa-san."

"...Kalau begitu tidur dengan kaa-san, Sei-chan~"

Dengan tiba-tiba tangan Akashi ditarik oleh ibunya. Akashi berusaha untuk melepaskan diri tapi tidak bisa. Sesaat pandangannya kembali pada cermin itu lagi—tunggu! Dimana cermin itu? Ah, sudahlah, lupakan! Yang harus dipikirkan adalah bagaimana cara untuk melepaskan diri dari ibunya ini. Oh, demi apapun, dia itu sudah ENAM BELAS TAHUN! Kenapa ibunya selalu memperlakukannya seperti ini?!

"Kaa-san, aku akan tidur sendi—"

"—No, no, no! kita akan tidur bertiga lagi—sama seperti kau waktu kecil~" ibunya mencubit pipinya. Cuma sekedar memberitahu, kuku ibunya itu indah dan _panjang_. Mungkin di pipi Akashi ada bekas goresannya sedikit.

Akashi menepuk dahinya. Hello~! Memang muat apa satu tempat tidur untuk tiga orang? "Kaa-san, aku sudah besar. Tidak mungkin kasur itu muat untuk kapasitas tiga orang dewasa."

"Dewasa? Kamu itu masih kecil, _sayaaang~_" Nyonya Akashi ini benar-benar _kekeuh_. Sebenarnya, kata-katanya ada benarnya juga sih—Akashi itu belum dewasa, remaja lebih tepatnya. "Lihat, tinggimu saja belum melampaui kaa-san."

DOR! DOR! DOR! DUARARARARA! #tidak #kamujanganpromofandomlain #dijitak

Suara hati Akashi. Itu jleb banget. Sumpah. Ciyush deh. Tinggi Akashi itu cuma 173 centi, dibanding ibunya... 183 centi. Cantik pula, maklumlah ibunya itu kan model ternama se-Jepang.

"Heee? Sei-chan marah ya?" pegangan tangan ibunya melepas. Kemudian mengelus surai kemerahan milik Akashi. Ah, ia sangat ingat kalau 'Sei-chan'nya itu sangat suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia mengatkan, "Ya sudah, selamat malam, Sei-chan~" dan mencium pucuk kepala Akashi.

"Selamat malam, Kaa-san." Kata Akashi sambil tersenyum. _Tersenyum_. **Tersenyum**. Tersenyum. _**Tersenyum**_.

Sepertinya penulisnya lupa menambahkan: Akashi Seijuurou, enam belas tahun, calon siswa dari Teiko High School, memiliki perilaku yang berbeda saat bersama ibunya—kedua orang tuanya, lebih tepatnya.

.

Dua hari berikutnya, Akashi sudah masuk sekolah.

Ia benci ini—benci lingkungan baru maksudnya. Jika sudah berada di lingkungan baru berarti ia harus beradaptasi. Beradaptasi dengan suasana di kota ini, teman-teman di sini... tunggu, memang selama ini ia mempunyai teman? Oh, jika gunting merah yang selalu dibawa-bawa olehnya di setiap detik, setiap tempat, dalam keadaan banjir, angin topan dan sebangsanya itu bisa dikatakan teman, berarti ia punya.

Saat menuju ruang guru, aura hitam menguar. Membuat setiap murid merinding. Oh, bukan, Akashi Seijuurou itu bukan setan atau hantu, tapi kalau iblis masih bisa dipertimbangkan. Tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang yang _uhuk_lebihtinggidarinya_uhuk_. Eh, tidak! Tidak! Ia bukannya tak sengaja menabrak orang, Akashi bukan orang yang teledor. Ada juga orang itu yang menabraknya. Iya, itu yang benar—dan Akashi selalu _**benar**_. #snip

Buku-buku yang dibawa orang itu terjatuh di lantai. Orang itu memungutnya. "Ah, maaf." Ujar orang itu sedikit _menundukan kepalanya_ supaya bisa melihat orang yang ditabraknya. "Maafkan aku."

Bagi Akashi ini penghinaan. Biarpun _uhuk_pendek_uhuk_ tapi ia punya harga diri! Akashi agak mendongak melihat orang itu. "Hn, sudahlah." Balas Akashi sambil meninggalkan orang itu.

Tapi, ketika Akashi akan pergi dari sana, tangannya ditarik. Ckckck, sudah enak-enak dibebasin tanpa harus kehilangan sehelai rambut, malah cari masalah. Pegang-pegang pula. Iuh, upay deh. Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Kise Ryouta, enam belas tahun, model (khusus surat yasin), and _I'm single_." dan di akhir kalimatnya ia memberikan kedipan mata. Seharusnya ia menambahkan _aku bosan hidup_ di akhir kalimatnya.

Akshi mengabaikan uluran tangan Kise. "Akashi Seijuurou." Dan meninggalkan Kise dengan tangan yang masih melayang di udara.

Kise mematung di sana. Masih dengan tangan yang melayang. Momoi, teman sekelasnya, yang kebetulan lewat di sana dan melihat Kise, hanya bisa sweatdrop. "Ki-chan! Kembalilah ke bumi." Katanya sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka sang model.

Kise kembali ke bumi dengan semangat. "Kyaaa~ Momoicchi~!" katanya seraya memeluk Momoi.

Momoi yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya membalas pelukannya. "Ada apa, Ki-chan? Kau terlihat... err... senang sekali."

Kise melepaskan pelukannya. "Tadi aku bertemu—"

"—Oi! Satsuki! Kalau kau tidak masuk kelas—"

Kriiiiiiing~

.

Sebelum pelajaran dimulai, di ruang kelas 1-A kedatangan murid baru. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tokoh utama kita, "Akashi Seijuurou. Mohon bantuannya." sambil membungkuk.

Akashi mendapat tempat duduk dekat jendela, pojok. Terdengar suara guru yang menjelaskan. Namun Akashi tidak fokus. Jadi, ia menatap keluar jendela. Mengamati langit indah berwarna biru cerah seperti warna rambut orang yang ditemuinya pada cermin aneh itu.

Ah, kalau diingat-ingat ia sudah tidak pernah melihat cermin itu lagi. Pernah sekali ia mencoba untuk ke ruang tamu pada tengah malam tapi cermin itu tidak muncul juga. Ia menghela napas. Sejujurnya, ia ingin melihat cermin—menemui orang—itu lagi. Tapi apa daya? Mungkin saat itu, ia hanya berhalusinasi. Tapi! _**Tapi**_! Saat itu benar-benar seperti _nyata._

Iris mata itu...

_Pluk._

Secarik kertas mendarat pada mejanya. Ia membaca apa yang tertulis pada kertas itu.

**Halo~**

**Lunch together? (****っ**ڡ**˘ς)**

_**The Magical Prince**_**, **

**-Kise Ryouta**

Akashi mencari siapa pengirim kertas itu. Pandangannya menangkap seseorang blonde dengan wajah menyebalkan—karena ia melempar _**kiss bye**_ ke Akashi, makanya Akashi menganggap dia menyebalkan—menatap ke arahnya.

...Magical Prince?

_Hidih._

Annoying Prince sih, iya aja.

Akashi memberinya tatapan tajam kemudian mengabaikannya. Ia memperhatikan angka-angka di buku yang lebih menarik ketimbang si-blonde-menyebalkan itu. Oh, shit... kenapa di hari pertamanya sekolah, ia harus diganggu oleh orang seperti itu. Sepertinya takdir senang mempermainkan hidupnya.

.

Akashi sampai di rumah dengan selamat—tanpa ada yang mengikutinya. Oh, apa ia sudah cerita tentang insiden pulang sekolah barusan? Belum, ya? Kalau begitu, biar penulis kita yang cantik ini (hee? Jangan muntah di keyboard dong! Muntahnya di plastik sono) yang akan menjelaskan apa yang tadi terjadi.

_Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berdering sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Akashi masih duduk di bangkunya dan menatap langit. Sebenarnya, ia tahu bel telah bordering tapi, ia tak mempedulikannya. Yang ia lihat hanya langit itu. Langit biru muda itu. Langit yang mengingatkannya pada orang itu. Oh, kenapa ia tak bisa melupakan orang itu barang sedetik pun? Ada apa dengannya ini?!_

"_Akashicchi~"_

_Ia ingat wajah orang itu yang begitu... pokerface._

"_Akashicchi~"_

_Ia ingat tatapan mata itu. Tatapan yang menghanyutkannya dalam pusaran penasaran. _

"_Akashicchi~"_

"_Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?" Akhirnya Akashi menggubris orang di sebelahnya yang menyebalkan ini._

"_Kenapa masih di sini? Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama~?" Tanya Kise. Entah mengapa Akashi bisa melihat dua kuping anjing pada kepala Kise dan ekor yang bergoyang-goyang di belakangnya. "Ayolah, Akashicchi~" Pinta Kise dengan tatapan anak anjing. Heran deh, Akashi yakin makhluk di sebelahnya ini manusia tulen. Atau jangan-jangan... Kise ini sebenarnya siluman anjing yang bisa menunggangi elang?—oh my... apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Mungkin ia harus berhenti menonton drama kolosal yang sering ditonton oleh ibunya ketika senggang itu._

"_Tidak. Berhenti menggangguku," Ucap Akashi menyebarkan aura-aura gelap. "dan berhenti memanggilku 'Akashicchi'!" dan kalimat terakhir diakhiri dengan adanya tiga buah gunting melayang._

_Kise bersyukur karena gunting-gunting itu tidak mengenai wajah modelnya. Apa yang akan dikatakan managernya jika wajah sang model yang halus-mulus-bersih-tanpa-adanya-jerawat itu terkena gunting? _

_Akashi pergi meninggalkan kelas. Di sepanjang perjalanan, ia terus memikirkan orang itu. Orang itu menghantui pikirannya! _

_Suaranya masih terngiang di benaknya._

_Ia bahkan—"Cih, aku tahu kau mengikutiku, Kise Annoying."_

_Kise yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, menampakan dirinya. Diantara helaian emas itu terselip dedaunan. "Eeeh? Ketahuan, yah?" katanya seraya membersihkan dirinya. "Rumahku juga lewat sini, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bareng?" ucapnya bohong. Rumahnya itu bukan di sekitar daerah ini. Kise mengikuti Akashi karena ia ingin tahu dimana Akashi tinggal. Jadi, ia bisa menjemputnya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama~_

"_Aku tahu rumahmu bukan lewat sini. Kau sengaja mengikutiku supaya kau tahu dimana aku tinggal dan kau akan datang ke rumahku untuk berangkat sekolah bersama."_

_Strike! Hah! '_Bagaimana Akashicchi bisa tahu?!' _batin Kise._

_Akashi kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Kise mengikuti dari belakang. Langkah kaki Akashi dipercepat. Kise mempercepat langkahnya juga. Akashi lari. Kise juga lari. Author poco-poco (?)_

_Ketika dibelokan, Akashi menambah kecepatannya dan ketika Kise melewati belokan itu, Akashi sudah tidak ada. _

Yah, kira-kira begitulah yang terjadi sebelum Akashi sampai di rumah. Ketika Akashi sampai, ia disambut oleh pelukan hangat dari sang ibu. Dilihatnya ruang tamu itu, berharap cermin itu akan muncul. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana kecuali ayahnya yang sedang menyesap kopi dengan seseorang berjas putih. Sepertinya dia klien ayah.

Tuan Akashi menaruh kopinya dan memperkenalkan Akashi dengan pria berjas putih itu. Akashi membungkuk. "Akashi Seijuurou." Kata Akashi.

"Midorima Shintarou."

"Dia akan tinggal di sini selama beberapa waktu." Ujar Tuan Akashi.

Akashi memperhatikan orang di hadapannya. Ia memiliki surai hijau dan berkacamata.

.

Tengah malam, Akashi kembali mengecek ruang tamunya. Lampunya tidak dinyalakan, sengaja. Khawatir ayah dan ibunya mengetahui kebiasan anehnya ini. Terlebih lagi ada orang lain yang tinggal di sini.

"_Hello!"_

Akashi mendengar suara itu. Suara yang selalu terngiang di benaknya. "Ha... halo," jawab Akashi.

"_Kuroko Tetsuya."_

"Huh?"

"_Itu namaku."_

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu... Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya tertawa kecil. _"Tentu saja, Sei-chan."_ Tetsuya tersenyum dan jantung Akashi meledak jadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Oke, itu berlebihan. Lalu, Tetsuya tertawa.

Akashi menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ia bertanya, "Apa ada yang lucu? Dan kenapa kau ikut memanggilku 'Sei-chan'?"

"_Tidak, hanya saja—"_

—Ctik. Lampu menyala. Oh, rupanya lelaki berkacamata itu yang menyalakan lampunya. Ia melihat Akashi berdiri di depan tembok. Ia bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Akashi-san?"

**| TBC |**

Kok kayaknya banyak adegan KiseAka ya ketimbang AkaKuro? ( ;A;) padahal kan saya niatnya buat AkaKuro... KENAPA JADI BEGINIII?! Niatnya juga cuma oneshot... #OTL

Eniwei, apa ada yang bisa nebak si Shin-chan itu ngapain tinggal di rumah Sei-chan? Yang bisa, saya kasih satu dus piring pecah, lol

Thank you for reading~ ^^

Wanna give me review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**2D © creau**

**Pair:** MASIH **AKAKURO** DOOONG~ #kibarinbendera #dijitak Ada **KiseAka**, lho~ (ayo, yang suka KiseAka juga, mana suaranyaaa~? XD)

**Genre:** _Romance/Fantasy—maybe_

**Rate:** Kid-teen

**Warning**: _OOC, nista, typo, bad EYD. Terserah sih, di bagian ini kalian mau nganggep ini romantis apa kagak. Err... maklumlah, sepertinya bakat Chris John tidak menurun pada saya (?)_

_.  
_

* * *

_.  
_

Oh, rupanya lelaki berkacamata itu yang menyalakan lampunya. Ia melihat Akashi berdiri di depan tembok. Ia bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Akashi-san?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin ke kamar mandi." Jawab Akashi santai dan ia melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi tanpa menyadari pandangan curiga yang dilemparkan Midorima padanya.

.

.

Angin musim gugur berhembus. Menerbangkan dedaunan yang telah tanggal. Menggerakan dahan-dahan pepohonan kesana-kemari. Membuat orang-orang merapatkan baju hangatnya, termasuk Akashi. Hari ini dingin sekali padahal sekarang belum musim dingin. Akashi menggigil. Sayangnya, hal tersebut diketahui oleh makhluk di sebelahnya.

"Akashicchi dingin?"

"Tidak." Jawab Akashi cepat dan bohong.

Kise melepas syalnya dan melilitkannya pada leher Akashi. Sebenarnya, Akashi ingin melepas syal yang diberikan Kise tapi ia sudah terlanjur menikmati hangatnya syal berwarna merah-kuning itu. Akashi menghela napas. Hawa dingin nampak pada saat ia menghela napas.

Hening.

"Seperti _Gryffindor,_ ya?" tanya Kise membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Maksudmu syal ini?" Akashi menyentuh syal yang melilit di lehernya. Syal ini tidak bagus. Kualitasnya jelek. Buktinya, Akashi bisa merasakan benang-benang itu, begitu tidak beraturan.

Kise mengangguk. "Harry Potter. Akashicchi pasti tahu."

Ah, Harry Potter, tentu saja ia tahu. Novel karya J.K Rowling itu. Penulis terkenal di dunia. Penulis yang membuat novel tentang sekolah sihir yang berada di Inggris dengan Harry, 'The Boy Who Lived' sebagai lakon utamanya yang ditakdirkan untuk mengalahkan Voldemort, makhluk dengan keterbatasan panjang hidung itu. Penulis kesukaannya juga.

"Menurutku, kita seperti hidup di dunia sihir," Kise memasukan tangannya ke saku celana. Hawa dinginnya menggerogoti kulit indah sang model. Bodohnya ia karena lupa memakai sarung tangan. "hal-hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi dapat terjadi, seperti dunia sihir."

Langkah Kise berhenti. Ia menatap sebuah pohon besar satu-satunya di kota ini. Pohon besar yang diperkirakan sudah ada sejak seratus tahun yang lalu. Pohon yang terus tumbuh walau hidup di lingkungan yang berpolusi ini. Salah satu _treadmark_ kota ini. "Apakah Akashicchi pernah berpikir mengapa pohon ini masih ada sampai sekarang ssu?"

Akashi yang juga melihat pohon itu hanya diam. Ia menatap pohon itu datar. 'Itu hanya pohon biasa, yang membedakannya dengan pohon lain hanya ukuran dan umur pohon itu.' Kata Akashi dalam hati.

"Menurutku, pohon ini dijaga oleh para peri. Mereka diutus oleh bidadari yang tak sengaja mengetahui kondisi pohon ini yang dulunya sekarat. Aku yakin, para peri yang telah lama menjaga pohon ini sekarang telah mencitai pohon ini dengan segenap hati merek—"

"—Omong kosong." Potong Akashi. "Tidak ada yang namanya sihir, peri dan yang lainnya. Mereka hanya ada di cerita fiksi." Akashi mendengus. "Sekarang kau sudah umur berapa? Lima tahun? Otakmu itu masih kekanakan."

"Yah, kalau Akashicchi tidak percaya sih tidak apa-apa." Kise menggaruk tengkuknya dan melanjutkan, "Itu hanya pendapatku saja sih..."

Akashi berjalan lurus melewati pohon itu sementara Kise belok ke kanan, menuju rumahnya. Mereka terpisah, beda jalan pulang. Ditendangnya kaleng minuman yang kosong itu.

"Cih, omong kosong." Serunya dan tendangannya jadi kencang.

Tiba-tiba batinnya mencelos,

_Lalu, Tetsuya itu apa?_

Ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

_Tetsuya itu ada!_

_Dia nyata!_

_.  
_

.

"Aku pula—"

"—Sei-chaaan~"

Tiba-tiba ibunya muncul, memeluk dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. Sang ibu merasakan pipi Akashi yang dingin dengan tangannya. Ia mulai menceramahi Akashi, "Sei-chan, kenapa pulang terlambat? Seharusnya kalau mau main, bilang kaa-san dulu. Kau juga lupa membawa sarung tangan dan syalmu—eh, ini syal siapa?—cepat ganti baju dan minum coklat panas yang telah kaa-san siapkan atau kau ingin minum coklat panas kemudian ganti baju?"

Uh, oh, ibunya benar-benar cerewet. Dia harus mulai dari mana untuk menjelaskan?

"Kaa-san, aku tidak main. Aku dapat giliran piket kelas, makanya aku pulang terlambat. Lagipula, aku hanya terlambat lima belas menit dari biasanya. Maaf, tadi aku terburu-buru, makanya lupa membawa syal dan sarung tangan—oh, dan ini milik temanku, dia memin—"

"—Seijuurou, kau _punya_ teman?" ayahnya yang sedari tadi berada di ruang tamu sambil menyesap kopi buatan sang istri tersayang, ikut dalam pembicaraan itu.

Akashi mengangguk. "Iya."

"Wah, undang dia untuk makan malam di sini, Sei-chan~" ibunya mencubit pipi anaknya. Dingin. Sebaiknya ia menyuruhnya meminum coklat panas dulu kemudian mengobrol. "Sayang, bolehkan temannya Sei-chan makan malam di sini?"

Suaminya mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Bagaimana kalau minggu depan?"

_Gak bisa, minggu depan dia sakit_. Ingin rasanya Akashi mejawab seperti itu. "Baiklah, aku akan memberitahunya." Jawab Akashi dan ia pun pergi ke kamarnya.

Akashi mengganti pakaiannya. Seandainya penulis kita yang keren membahana ada di sana (eh, jangan lempari saya dengan bangku—heh! Turunin pesonyaaa!) pasti ia sudah mimisan.

Kedua orang tuanya sudah berubah. Dulu, ketika Akashi masih SD, rasanya bertemu dengan mereka saja susah apalagi bermain dengan mereka. Mereka disibukan dengan pekerjaan. Tak ada waktu untuk sekedar memeluk anak satu-satunya itu.

Tapi itu dulu. Semenjak ia lulus SMP, mereka berubah. Mereka jauh lebih perhatian daripada sebelumnya. Bahkan, lima puluh persen waktu ayahnya dipergunakan untuk berada di rumah, bersantai dengan keluarga. Sedangkan ibunya sudah mengundurkan diri dari dunia modeling.

.

Krieeet.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Halo, Tetsuya. Kau ada di sini?"

"_Halo, Sei-chan. Iya, aku di sini."_

Akashi senang mendengar suaranya. Seperti melodi yang hilang dari sebuah lagu indah yang misterius. Tangan Tetsuya terangkat ke depan, menempelkan tangannya pada cermin. Akashi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Berharap ia bisa menyentuh tangan Tetsuya. Ia penasaran dengan tangan seputih salju itu. Apakah sangat halus? Apakah mudah rapuh? Apakah ia bisa menggenggam tangan itu di suatu saat _nanti_?

"Tetsuya, mengapa kau hanya bisa muncul pada tengah malam? Dan apakah hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu?" Akashi bertanya seraya menatap iris Tetsuya. Iris itu seperti menghipnotisnya. Akashi tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Hanya iris itu. Iris kebiruan itu.

"_Aku bisa saja muncul saat bukan tengah malam, yang penting tidak ada orang,"_ Tetsuya terus menatap Akashi. Tidak mau menatap yang lain. Keegoisan yang indah. _"dan hanya ada kau, Seijuurou." _Kali ini ia tidak memakai _suffix_ '-chan'. Hanya Seijuurou.

Tetsuya memanggil, _"Seijuurou..."_

Dan Akashi mendengar. Ia menjawab, "Ap-apa?"

"_Mau kah kau—"_

"Akashi-san, jika kau ingin ke kamar mandi sebaiknya cepat. Karena aku juga ingin memakainya." Ujar Midorima Shintarou, lelaki pengganggu berkacamata itu. Ia melihat Akashi dengan jengkel karena bukannya memakai kamar mandi, Akashi malah berdiri di depan _tembok_. Ia juga bisa mendengar gerutuan Akashi walau jarak mereka tidak terlalu dekat.

Akashi menatapnya sinis karena mengganggu pertemuannya dengan Tetsuya. Akashi berjalan ke tangga. "Aku tidak akan memakai kamar mandi, pakai saja kamar mandi itu." Dan Akashi pun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ketika ia akan memasuki kamarnya, ia melihat pintu kamar Midorima yang terbuka. Bau aneh tercium. Ia menghampiri kamar itu, mengendus aroma aneh. Aroma itu semakin kuat. Ia melihat botol-botol berisikan cairan bening tapi ada juga yang berwarna merah, kuning, maupun ungu.

Akashi melihat kertas-kertas yang tergeletak secara berantakan pada meja kerja. Tulisan tangan Midorima jelek, menurut Akashi. Sepertinya kerta-kertas itu berisi formula-formula penting—Akashi tidak mau tahu karena ada yang lebih menarik perhatiannya.

Sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna merah muda.

Akashi mengangkatnya. Mengapa orang seperti Midorima menyimpan benda seperti ini? Oh, ayolah, Midorima itu sudah dewasa, kenapa ada benda seperti ini di kamarnya? Ini perpaduan antara geli dan ingin tertawa.

"Itu benda keberuntunganku untuk besok, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba. "Jangan diambil." Dan Midorima mengambil boneka itu. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan berkata, "Tidak sopan menyelinap ke kamar seseorang tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya, Akashi-san."

Oke, yang tadi itu Akashi memang bersalah. Tapi kan dia hanya penasaran dengan aroma yang tercium dari kamar Midorima.

"Botol-botol itu isinya apa?" Akashi bertanya sambil mengambil sebuah botol yang berisikan cairan bening dengan aroma menyengat.

"Tentu saja obat. Saya seorang dokter, Akashi-san. Apa kau tidak tahu?"

Akashi menggeleng.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu, Akashi-san. Memang besok libur?"

Akashi menggeleng lagi.

Kemudian, Akashi beranjak dari kamar itu dan pergi ke kamarnya. Ia baringkan tubuhnya di kasur yang nyaman itu. Ditariknya selimut tebal merah miliknya. Kehangatan yang diberikan selimut itu membuatnya mengantuk. Sekarang pukul satu pagi, ia tidak ingin bangun kesiangan. Perlahan, ia mulai tertidur dan jatuh ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"_**Sei-chan!"**_

"_Te... Tetsuya?"_

_Tetsuya menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Akashi dapat mencium aroma vanilla dari orang yang lebih pendek darinya ini. Ia tak percaya ini. Kini ia bukan hanya dapat menggenggam tangan Tetsuya, ia juga dapat memeluk Tetsuya. _

_Mereka berada di hutan. Daun-daun berguguran, beterbangan, ditiup oleh angin musim ini. Tetsuya belum melepas pelukannya, begitu pula Akashi. Mungkin karena dinginnya suhu di sini, mereka tidak ingin melepas kehangatan yang telah tercipta. _

_Dentuman jantung Akashi benar-benar cepat dan ia merasa hangat. _

"_Tetsuya, aku ingin kita sering bertemu,"_

_Tetsuya diam memperhatikan kata-kata Akashi._

"_aku ingin menyentuhmu, memelukmu,"_

"_**Boleh aku tahu, mengapa?"**_

"_karena aku mencintaimu." Akashi melepas pelukannya dan mengelus pipi Tetsuya. _

_Akhirnya... akhirnya ia mengatakannya. Perasaan anehnya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini terungkap sudah. Hanya sebaris kalimat namun, ia merasa lega. _

"_**Ini sudah pagi, Sei-chan. Cepat, bangunlah!"**__ jawab Tetsuya tersenyum. Akashi bingung. _

"_**Sei-chaaan~! Bangun! Nanti terlambat ke sekolah!"**__ Tetsuya kembali berbicara kemudian tersenyum. Akashi semakin bingung._

"_Tetsuya, aku tidak memaksamu untuk menjawab sekarang lagipula, bukan jawaban seperti itu yang kuharapkan."_

"_**Bangun, Sei-chaaan!" **_

_WTF! Ini suara ibunya ketika marah. _

'Seijuurou sudah bangun! BANGUN! SEIJUUROU SUDAH BANGUUUN, KAA-SAN!' kata Akashi dalam hati. Ia melek dengan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Ia mengucap mantra dalam hati, 'janganbuatkaa-sanmarahjanganbuatkaa-sanmarah'

Pernah sekali ia membuat ibunya marah dan ia bersumpah untuk tidak membuat ibunya marah lagi.

.

.

Jam pelajaran kali ini tidak guru. Guru fisika mereka sakit. Mendadak, sekelas tumpengan untuk merayakan tidak jadinya ulangan. Entah mengapa, author mengalami déjà vu.

"Kise-san,"

"Ada apa, Akashicchi?"

"bisakah minggu depan kau makan malam di rumahku?"

"KYAAA! AKASHICCHI NGAJAK AKU KENCAAAN!"

Dan gunting berbagai ukuran pun melayang ke arah Kise. Kise bersyukur gunting-gunting itu hanya menggores bagian tubuhnya saja. Nah, kalau organ dalamnya yang tergores? Kan bahaya. Teriakan Kise membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menatapnya. Akashi menatap mereka dengan pandangan membunuh dan membuat mereka melakukan aktivitas seperti semula.

"Ini. Bukan. Kencan. Lagipula, yang mengajakmu makan malam itu orang tuaku." Jelas Akashi dan langsung membekap mulut Kise, khawatir ia akan teriak 'KYAAA! TERNYATA CALON MERTUAKU YANG MENGAJAKKU! JANGAN-JANGAN AKU AKAN BERTUNANGAN DENGAN AKASHICCHI! KYAAA!'

.

Setiap tengah malam, Akashi selalu mengunjungi ruang tamu untuk bertemu Tetsuya. Mereka berbincang tentang banyak hal. Jika saja matahari tidak muncul dari ufuk timur, mungkin ia akan lupa untuk tidur. Jadi, wajar saja jika Akashi merasa mengantuk—bahkan tertidur—di kelas selama jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Dan ia bersyukur karena Midorima sudah tidak pernah bangun tengah malam dan mengganggunya lagi.

.

Sabtu sore, Akashi membaca di ruang makan, alih-alih menemani—menjaga—ibunya yang sedang bereksperimen. Ruang makan dan dapur tidak dipisah. Sengaja, supaya sang suami dan Akashi dapat memantau eksperimen apa yang dibuat oleh wanita nomer satu di kehidupan mereka itu.

Simsalabim dan—DUAR! Panci jadi kebakaran. Akashi yang panik menaruh bukunya dan berlari ke panci itu. Ia menyiramnya hingga api padam.

Akashi membuka tutup panci itu, sebelumnya ia menggunakan kain supaya panasnya tidak melukai kulitnya. Asap menguar ke sepenjuru ruangan itu.

"Tidaaak! Sup jagungnya gosong!" Kata ibu Akashi. Ia menatap kecewa pada sup itu.

Tunggu... sejak kapan sup bisa gosong?

Well, hanya ibu Akashi yang bisa membuatnya.

"Kaa-san, sebaiknya pesan saja." Kata Akashi yang mulai membersihkan dapur.

Ding dong!

Ah, ada tamu. Kira-kira, siapa yang datang?

'Jangan-jangan Kise?' pikir Akashi.

Ketika Akashi akan beranjak dan membuka pintu, ibunya mencegahnya. "Biar kaa-san yang buka, Sei-chan."

Akashi mengangguk dan ibunya membukakan pintu. Selagi Akashi mengelap sisa-sisa eksperimen ibunya, seseorang menyapanya, _"Halo, Sei-chan."_

Akashi kaget. 'Itu suara Tetsuya!' katanya dalam hati. Baru kali ini ia tahu kalau Tetsuya bisa muncul selain di ruang tamu. Akashi menatap sekitarnya, mencari dimana cermin itu berada tapi ia tidak mendapatkan hasil apapun.

"Kau dimana, Tetsuya?"

"_Aku di belakangmu, Sei-chan."_

Akashi membalikan badannya—WHOOA! Akashi kaget karena melihat Tetsuya tepat berada di belakangnya. Yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah Tetsuya tidak berada di dalam cermin. Ia berdiri di dekat Akashi sebagai manusia, bukan sosok yang terjebak di dalam cermin.

Akashi memeluk Tetsuya. "Tetsuya! Kau keluar dari cermin! Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Akashi bertanya dan ia merasakan matanya memanas. Ia dapat memeluk Tetsuya di dunia nyata. Apakah ini mimpi? Atau dugaannya memang benar, Tetsuya itu nyata.

Tetsuya melepas pelukan itu. Ia menatapnya sayu. _"Sei-chan,"_

"Kau harus ikut makan malam denganku!"

"_Sei-chan..."_

"Sepertinya aku harus memesan lebih banyak makanan karena kau juga ikut."

"_Sei-chan..."_

"Apa kau alergi pada sesuatu? Udang atau seafood lainnya mungkin?"

"_Sei-chan..."_

"Tapi jika kau tidak terlalu suka seafood, aku akan bilang pada kaa-san untuk tidak memesan seafood yang banyak."

"_Sei-chan, aku punya permintaan."_

Akashi melihat raut perubahan wajah Tetsuya. Sinar mata yang melembut itu ingin menyampaikan sebuah pesan. "Apa itu?" Akashi bertanya. Ia menatap mata Tetsuya.

"_Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku..."_ Tetsuya diam sebentar. Ia memainkan ujung bajunya. Ia menatap ke bawah karena tak ingin memperlihatkan matanya yang berair. Kemudian ia berkata, _"aku... mencintaimu."_ tangis Tetsuya pecah kala itu.

Akashi yang melihat Tetsuya menangis segera menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi orang terkasihnya. Ia sangat suka melihat mata Tetsuya. Mata itu tak pernah berbohong. Bola mata dengan iris biru itu nampak sendu. Ada apa ini? Jika Tetsuya benar-benar mencintainya, harusnya mata itu nampak bahagia.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Akashi yang tak sadar dirinya juga mengeluarkan air mata. "Apa kau terpaksa mencintaiku?"

Tetsuya menggeleng dan berkata, _"Aku tidak terpaksa."_

"Lalu, kenapa kau menangis?"

"_Ini tentang permintaanku... maukah kau merelakan aku, Seijuurou?" _

Tetsuya tidak memanggilnya 'Sei-chan' yang berarti ini serius. Akashi menggenggam tangan Tetsuya, tidak ingin ia pergi. "Kau mau kemana?"

"_Aku __**sudah**__ pergi, Seijuurou."_

"_Jangaaan! Jangan dengarkan kata-katanya!"_ Ucap Tetsuya yang berada di dalam cermin.

Akashi dan Tetsuya yang memiliki wujud manusia menengok ke cermin itu. Tetsuya ada dua...

"_Jangan dengarkan kata-katanya, Sei-chan... aku akan selalu bersamamu—"_

"—_Sei, aku akan menjagamu."_ Tiba-tiba ada suara kepakan sayap. Akashi melihat ke dekat jendela. Ada Tetsuya lagi... kali ini ia memiliki sayap putih dengan senyuman menawan. _"Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan pergi darimu."_

"_Seijuurou, walaupun aku telah tiada, aku akan tetap bersamamu."_ Suara Tetsuya yang lain. Tetsuya yang ini memiliki telinga serigala. Tangan dan kakinya juga memiliki bulu dengan rupa serigala.

Ada Tetsuya lain yang memiliki rambut hingga sebahu. Ia memakai baju sailor dengan rok pendek serta ada bandana merah yang menghiasi kepalanya. Ia memanggil, _"Sei-chan~"_ dan ia memeluk Akashi. _"Ich liebe dich~"_ Pelukannya menjadi semakin erat.

Err... kalau dilihat-lihat, Tetsuya yang tadi itu sepertinya perempuan.

"_Sei-sei!"_

Akashi merasa ada yang menepuk-nepuk pinggangnya. Ia menengok dan mendapati Tetsuya versi anak kecil—sekitar sembilan atau sepuluh tahunan.

Akashi merasa kepalanya kesakitan. Sakitnya seperti dilempari piano walau ia belum pernah dilempari piano. Ia memegangi kepalanya. Napasnya memburu. Kakinya mulai melemas, ia menjatuhkan dirinya.

Ia melampiaskan kesakitannya dengan mencakar-cakar lantai. "AAARGH!" Teriaknya. Ia merasa sedih, entah sedih karena apa. Yang pasti hatinya sakit. Dalam sakitnya seperti samudra dengan palung tanpa ujung.

Oh, ada Tetsuya yang lain. Ia memakai celemek hijau dan nampak dewasa. Mungkin Tetsuya yang ini berumur sekitar dua puluh tahunan. Ia menghampiri Akashi. _"Sei-chan!" _

"AAARGH!"

Tetsuya dengan celemek itu panik. Ia memeluk Akashi dan berkata, _"Ssst, tenang ya, Sei-chan..."_ dengan berurai air mata. Tangannya mengelus surai merah itu dan ia juga mendaratkan sebuah kecupan yang lama pada kening Akashi.

Akashi pun mulai tenang dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini teramat cerah. Hari yang sangat cocok untuk beraktivitas di luar. Contohnya? Bermain basket. Di belakang rumah Akashi terdapat lapangan basket. Sayang, di sana sepi, tidak ada penonton apalagi pemain. Padahal jika lapangan ini dirawat dengan baik, orang-orang akan datang ke sini untuk bermain basket atau sekedar menonton.

Akashi duduk di tengah lapangan sendirian. Ia hanya menggelindingkan bola basketnya ke kiri dan kanan. Ia menatap bosan pada bolanya. Tiba-tiba ada sepasang langkah kaki menghampirinya.

"_Mau bermain basket denganku?"_

Akashi menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Ia mencoba menelaah siapa laki-laki di depannya. Namun, sinar mentari terlalu silau sehingga ia harus menyipitkan matanya. Yang terlihat di hadapannya hanya siluet saja. Kalau dikira-kira tinggi mereka hampir sama.

Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Akashi. Akashi menerima uluran itu dan berdiri dari duduknya. Laki-laki itu berkata, _"Kuroko Tetsuya."_

"Huh?"

"_Itu namaku."_

Akashi memberikan seringainya. "Baiklah, bagaimana dengan one on one?"

Itu bukan permintaan melainkan perintah. _"Tapi aku tak pandai dalam permainan one on one."_

Akashi mengabaikan kalimat Tetsuya dan mereka bermain bersama. Akashi merasa tak ada beban di pikirannya. Ia merasa—senang? Ah, mungkin karena sudah lama Akashi tidak pernah bermain basket dan sekarang ia bermain lagi...

...atau mungkin _bukan_?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Nyonya Akashi menggigit bibirnya. Tuan Akashi menggenggam tangan istri tersayangnya. Mereka menatap keluar jendela. Putra semata wayang mereka...

Terdengar suara Akashi yang memberikan pujian ataupun nasihat seperti 'Bagus, Tetsuya' atau 'Kau seharusnya bisa lebih cepat dari ini, Tetsuya'. Perlahan, air mata turun dari mata Nyonya Akashi. Rasanya sakit ketika mendengar putranya mengatakan 'Tetsuya'. Suaminya memeluknya, mencoba mereda tangis istrinya. Rasanya hangat dipeluk oleh orang yang dicintai.

Apakah putranya menginginkan hal yang sama?—dipeluk oleh orang yang dicintai.

"Tetsuya, coba kau berikan aku passing terbaikmu."

Namun sepertinya usaha Tuan Akashi memeluk istrinya untuk mereda tangis malah tidak membuahkan hasil apa-apa. Istrinya menangis dengan tambah kencang. Apalagi saat putranya mengatakan 'Tetsuya'.

"Ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama." Kata Midorima yang membereskan alat-alat kedokterannya.

Tuan Akashi berkata, "Ya, waktu yang lama tapi—sampai kapan?" ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada istrinya. "Aku mendapat secercah harapan ketika ia berkata memiliki teman," Ia menatap Kise yang sedari tadi melihat Akashi yang bermain basket. "tapi... kurasa aku salah."

Kise yang merasa sedang diperhatikan, menolehkan kepalanya. "Tetsuya itu siapa?"

Nyonya Akashi melepas pelukan itu. "Temannya Sei-chan—ah, bukan. Dia itu orang yang Sei-chan sayangi... yang terlindas truk tujuh bulan yang lalu, ia melihat itu di depan matanya langsung," Bahkan ia masih ingat kapan peristiwa itu terjadi. Peristiwa yang juga hampir menewaskan anaknya dan membuat anaknya menjadi seperti sekarang ini. "dan merupakan orang yang **tak pernah **bisa Sei-chan lupakan hingga sekarang."

Kise memeluk dirinya. Membayangkan ia yang berada di posisi Akashi, kehilangan orang yang disayangi dan ia sendiri melihat kecelakaan itu merenggut nyawa orang yang disayanginya.

"Ia selalu mengatakan Tetsuya masih hidup," Tuan Akashi angkat bicara. "dalam wujud apapun, malaikat, anak kecil bahkan manusia serigala. Entah Tetsuya dalam wujud apalagi yang ia lihat sekarang ini."

Terselip nada keputus asaan dalam setiap kalimat yang mereka ucapkan, Midorima membenci itu. Padahal mereka baru mempekerjakan dirinya dua minggu yang lalu. Jadi, wajar saja jika apa yang dilakukan Midorima belum memberikan hasil sama sekali. Ia menutup tasnya. **Misinya belum selesai**.

"Saya baru bekerja dua minggu lamanya. Aku yakin kita," Midorima menatap Kise dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "bisa mengobatinya hingga Akashi-san menjadi normal kembali."

Tuan Akashi tersenyum tipis sementara Nyonya Akashi protes, "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, panggil dia Sei-chan!"

Ctrl_+_Alt_+_**End!**

Nih, udah end ya ceman-cemaaans~ #alaylu #digebuk

Saya mau ngerjain tugas + hapalan ya, chuyuuungsz~ kasih 'selamat berjuang' dooong~ #manjanajislu /dimuntahin orang-orang/

Makasih yang sudah nge-review, fave, dan follow fic gaje membahana saya. Maaf ya ceritanya gak bagus-bagus amat.

**Went:** ada apa dengan Shin-chan? :3 unyu kan kayak saya? #dimuntahinberjamaah terima kasih sudah me-review~ I love yuuh~ #bah #didorongkejurang

...ngomong-ngomong, saya belum mandi lho~ #NO #janganbukaaib


End file.
